<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Sickfic Promps by TrueRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132796">Tumblr Sickfic Promps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRomantic/pseuds/TrueRomantic'>TrueRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRomantic/pseuds/TrueRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my drabbles and mini drabbles based on sickfic prompts from Tumblr. The first chapter is the prompt list; feel free to request one either in comments or through a message.</p><p>Most of these will be PG/PG-13 rated, so that's how I've marked it. If a specific one has a higher rating, I'll let you know in the author's note of that chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These prompts come from two separate sickfic prompt posts. I've divided the two posts here, and posted the link for each one in Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://trueromantic1.tumblr.com/post/617668859822063616/parismemes-caring-for-stubborn-muses-for-when">These prompts can be found in this post.</a>
</p><p>“At least let me clean the wound!”</p><p>“You’ll be even worse off if you don’t let me bandage this.”</p><p>“I really think you need to see a doctor.”</p><p>“I made you some soup, and I’m going to sit here until you eat it. I can wait.” <a href="#section0002">Chapter 2</a></p><p>“Your feelings matter too! I can’t help you if I don’t even know what’s making you upset!”</p><p>“I’m here if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>“Stop trying to push yourself! You can’t do this on your own!”</p><p>“Listen, I know you don’t want to, but...maybe you should rest for a while. You’re not going to get anywhere like this.”</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal: I’ll just get you some bandages, and nothing else, and you stop making a fuss over it.”</p><p>“How long has it last been since you slept?”</p><p>“Have you even been taking your medicine?”</p><p>“I know you think you have to get through this by yourself, but you have people here to help you.”</p><p>“Let me take care of you, for once.”</p><p>“You’re gonna hurt yourself even more if you do stupid things like that!”</p><p>"I hate to break it to you, but you’re not supposed to do any strenuous physical activity for the next couple weeks, and if I have to personally make sure you don’t every waking hour of the day then I’m fully prepared to do that.”</p><p>“It’s okay to cry in front of me, you know. You don’t have to carry this alone.” <a href="#section0003">Chapter 3</a></p><p>“Stop trying to act like you’re not bleeding out in front of me!! this is serious!”</p><p>"Listen, asshole. I’m gonna carry you home whether you like it or not. You’re not in any condition to get there yourself.” <a href="#section0005">Chapter 5</a></p><p>“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?!”</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://trueromantic1.tumblr.com/post/617668804485480448/sickness-starters">These prompts can be found in this post.</a>
</p><p>“You aren’t looking so hot.”</p><p>“Maybe you should sit down.”</p><p>“I think I need to sit down.”</p><p>“Just take it easy today.”</p><p>“No – no. We’re going home, right now.”</p><p>“Can we leave?”</p><p>“You just threw up 3 times, you’re not fine!”</p><p>“I’m fine. I think I’m done now.”</p><p>“Just let me take care of you. Why are you so stubborn?”</p><p>“We’re going to the pharmacy and then we’re going home.”</p><p>“My stomach isn’t feeling so great.” <a href="#section0004">Chapter 4</a></p><p>“I think my stomach is trying to digest itself.”</p><p>“I think I just need some sleep.”</p><p>“Will you stay with me tonight?”</p><p>“I don’t want to get you sick.”</p><p>“You’re gonna get me sick!”</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re burning up.”</p><p>“I can’t stop sweating.”</p><p>“I can’t stop shivering.”</p><p>“Are you ever not sick?”</p><p>“How the hell are you still conscious right now? Your temp is almost 104.”</p><p>“Urgent care or ER? Those are your two options. We’re not staying here.”</p><p>“Do you want some tea?”</p><p>“I made you some tea.”</p><p>“I’m losing my voice.”</p><p>“I couldn’t get any sleep last night, I can’t breathe out of my nose.”</p><p>“Oh my god, you sound like Roz from Monsters Inc!”</p><p>“Bathroom. Now.”</p><p>“Bed. Now.”</p><p>“I’m not taking that medicine, it’s disgusting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I made you soup, and I'm going to sit here until you eat it. I can wait."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by maddieandchimney on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Noo…'m fine. Don wan anythin. Jus le me die in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. Again. Good thing he's turned his head away already. And that he probably wouldn't remember any of this. “Howie, you are not going to die. You just got your wisdom teeth out. But it's time to take your pain medicine, and you can't take it on an empty stomach. So I made you soup, and I'm going to sit here until you eat it. I can wait. Can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to her, a pleasing look in his face. She was impressed; she thought get brother was the master of the puppy dog eyes, but it turned out her boyfriend's were a pretty close second. “Noo, hurts. Pleeeaase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched an eyebrow. “Are you going to eat the soup then? I'm not giving you the pain medicine until you eat some soup, and you'll have to finish the soup after the medicine. You haven't eaten anything since last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted, grumbling under his breath. She ignored him, holding the spoonful of soup out to him again. “Fine. Bu I'm no happy bout it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hid her smile. “That's alright my love. You don't have to be happy about it, you just have to do it.” She held the spoon up to his mouth, pleased when he finally opened it and swallowed the soup down. As she fed him another spoonful, she couldn't help but wonder if this is what their kids would be like when they were sick. He didn't know it yet, but she guessed they'd be finding out sooner rather than later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s okay to cry in front of me, you know. You don’t have to carry this alone.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by maddieandchimney on Tumblr. </p>
<p>Here, have some baby Bucksibs feels. Sorry, not sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hearing the creak of the floorboards outside her door she quickly wiped at her face and bit her lip to muffle her cries. The door eased open, letting in a sliver of light from the hallway. “Maddie? I know you're awake Maddie. Can I come in?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Holding in her sigh, she slowly rolled over. “Why aren't you in bed Ev?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How could I sleep when I know my big sister is upset?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could see the frown on his face. She hated that. Seeing a frown mar his normally sweet and open face was one of her least favorite things, only beat out by seeing it filled with pain. She made room in the bed, tapping the empty space so he knew he was welcome. “Come on. Hop in. And I'm not upset. Not really. I'm just…I really hoped they'd be happy for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shutting the door behind him, he padded softly across the room, lifting the edge of the covers to climb in. “It's okay to cry in front of me, you know. You don't have to carry this alone. I know they really upset you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I shouldn't be surprised. Dad's been on both of us to join the family business as long as I can remember. And all Mom seems to care about is her charities. But I don't want to be a lawyer or a trophy wife. I want to physically help people, not just throw money at things. I mean, I know the money does help, but I want to help in other ways. And I absolutely don't want to help bad people get away with things. I know when Dad first started he wanted to defend innocent people, but now you and I both know most of his clients are guilty as sin. I really hoped they’d be, if not thrilled with my choice, at least happy that I’d decided what I wanted to do with my life. Instead…” she trailed off on a sad sigh, rubbing her cheek against her pillow to get rid of the tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Instead they spent an hour lecturing you and telling you that you were throwing your life away, and wasting all the opportunities they sacrificed for you to have? Yeah, I heard. They weren't exactly quiet. Don't listen to them Mads. It doesn't matter what they think. I'm proud of you. You want to be a nurse, to help people, every day. That's amazing! They'll never understand, you and I both know that. It sucks that you'll have to go away for school, but I'm happy for you. I'm so proud that you aren't letting them bully you into doing what they want and giving up on your dreams.” He reached out, wrapping his pinky finger around hers. “But what I said still stands. You don't have to hold your hurt in for my sake. Let me be the strong one for a change. You've been strong for me my whole life Mads. That's eleven years. It’s time you let me be strong for you for a change.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stared at him silently for a minute. Then, on a strangled sob, she lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her head in his shoulder. His surprisingly sturdy shoulder. “Thanks Ev. I guess we can't let that growth spurt go to waist. You're almost as tall as me now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that's not exactly hard. What are you, five feet?” He ran his hand access the back of her head, resting at the base of her skull. He hoped it brought her the same comfort it always did him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Five three, you jerk.” She laughed wetly, his shirt already soaked through with her tears. “Thanks. You’re a good brother.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"My stomach isn’t feeling so great."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh. Howie, my stomach isn't feeling so great. I think you need to pull over.” She could see the concern on his face, but he did as she asked. Just in time too. She barely got the door open before she was leaning out of the car, emptying her stomach of the delicious dinner they'd just had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maddie? How we feeling now? You ready for some water?” He’d come around the car to stand in front of her, putting a hand to her clammy forehead, holding a bottle of water in his other one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm…Still not great. I can try the water though. I don't know what happened, I was feeling fine, then all of a sudden I wasn’t.” She took the bottle, making sure to take tiny sips until she knew how her stomach would handle it. She felt a little queasy still, but not like she was going to throw up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did say Josh was out with that stomach flu. Maybe you caught it?” She still didn't look good, and she was still clammy, but her color was slowly coming back. Do you think you’re good to make it home, or do you want to sit here for a bit longer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I'm good. Be ready to pull over at any moment though.” She laughed lightly, turning back in her seat and buckling her belt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Making sure she was in, he shut the door, going back around to his side. He got in, but he didn't start driving right away. Glancing worriedly at her, he thought about what they had at home. “Do you want me to stop at the store for some medicine? Or take you home and then go out myself?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, maybe let's just see if it passes. Maybe I'll be better by morning. I'm off tomorrow, and your shift isn't until noon. I promise I'll let you know if I think I need medicine before you have to leave. I just want to go home right now.” Closing her eyes, she decided to try to rest until they got home. Maybe not seeing the world rush by outside would help. She smiled slightly as she felt him ease the car back into traffic. She hadn’t realized it at first, but now she was pretty sure she knew what had happened. She'd go out after he left for work to check, but she was pretty sure she had a different kind of stomach bug, one that would take about mine months to be back to normal.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“listen, asshole. i’m gonna carry you home whether you like it or not. you’re not in any condition to get there yourself.” omg i love this one for buck and maddie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by cardi-sea on Tumblr.</p><p>This chapter is a gift for the lovely Ellie on Tumblr. Ellie, I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Love you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For not the first time that night, Buck was grateful Maddie had chosen to go drinking at the bar down the street from his new place. He might be bigger than her, and a firefighter, but his sister was currently 5’2” of drunken, rambling mess, who lost her balance everytime she flung her arms out for emphasis. And since she got more dramatic the more she drank, that was turning out to be quite a lot. Finally, after she almost fell into yet another bush, which he supposed was better than the street like a few minutes before, he grabbed her arm to stop her, then grabbed her up bridal style before she could stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Evan! What are you doing?” Her voice had already been loud, since she lost her volume control along with her balance, but right by his ear was almost deafening.<br/>
<br/>
“Maddie, you don’t have to yell. But if I let you walk the rest of the way to my place, we’ll either be out here all night or we’ll spend the rest of the night in the ER.” He quickly hiked her up higher, her squirming having caused his grip to slip, before he continued walking at a faster pace.</p><p> </p><p>“I was fine Evan. Just fine. I could walk. And I was just taking my time, okay? Isn’t that what you and Frank keep telling me? To take my time?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy, she’d bypassed her happy drunken phase and gone straight into indignant. He hoped he could get her inside before she reached the part where she just did the opposite of whatever he said. That was one version of his sister that absence hadn’t made the heart grow fonder of. “Listen asshole. I’m going to carry you home whether you like it or not. You’re not in any condition to get there yourself. I’m not sure what got into you tonight, but I haven’t seen you this drunk since that weekend I stayed with you your freshman year and you went to the frat party down the block. You and I both know you were about five minutes from taking a nap in someone’s yard, and I don’t think Athena would be too impressed with finding out another Buckley was in trouble with the police when she got on shift next. So, just sit tight for a few more minutes. If you really want to yell at me for carrying you, just do it at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, she didn’t say anything. Usually she was the one lecturing, not him. The few times he was giving the lecture, she tried to interrupt to tell him why he was wrong. He looked down at her, but almost dropped her when he saw the tears running down her face. As it was, he stumbled the last few steps to his front door, almost dropping his keys in his haste to unlock it. “Mads, what’s wrong? What did I say? You know I’m not really mad at you.” He set her down carefully on the couch, crouching down to try to catch her eye. “Maddie, come on. What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes darting away, she took a deep breath. “I <em> am </em> an asshole Evan. It’s all my fault. Doug went after him because of me, because he cared about me. He almost died! And nothing is the same now. He blames me. He says he doesn’t, but he must. He said it’ll never be like before and he’s right. We were happy, but that was before my husband almost killed him, before my husband kidnapped me and almost killed me. Before I killed my husband. Of <em> course </em> we can’t go back to how we were! And why would he want to? It’s my fault Evan, and he’s just too nice to tell me that’s why he can’t be with me. He’s so sweet; he even tried to date me. But it would never work now. He’s such a kind, sweet man. I’m just...Nothing good comes from being around me. So it’s good he got away from me before he got too invested.” She still wouldn’t look at him, eyes trained at the wall over his shoulder. He’d known she was struggling, that something had happened between her and Chimney after they both got out of the hospital, but neither had said a word. She’d just acted like everything was okay, except that she’d practically moved in with him and she didn’t check her phone all the time or laugh much. And now she’d gone straight to eloquent drunk, which was always a sign that things were really bad.</p><p> </p><p>“No, hey, no, that’s not true. None of it was your fault Mads. Doug is the one who hurt you, who hurt Chimney. You were just living your life, and he followed her across the country. Then he stalked you, stalked the man who was finally making you happy, and then tried to hurt you both. That’s on <em> him </em> Maddie, not you. And Chimney would never blame you for any of it. He cares about you, I can tell, and he doesn’t blame you for what Doug did. And yeah, things can’t go back to how they were before, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. It just means that you both have to put in the effort to start over. Don’t try to jump back in where you were, when you were about to go on a date. You both went through a lot, and that changed you both. But that doesn’t mean you can’t still be good for each other. Okay?” He brought one of the hands resting on her knees up to cup her face, wiping away the tears that had silently started to fall. After what seemed like hours, but surely was only another minute, she finally looked at him. The misery and self loathing he saw in her eyes startled him, but he didn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know? We’re never going to get it back Even. Whatever we were going to be, we can’t get that back. And how could he not blame me? You’re right, Doug is the one who actually did it all. But it’s because of me. Because I came here, and I let people get close, and <em> matter </em> to me again. If I’d just kept going, or even just stayed in Hershey, it never would have happened. So how can he not blame me Evan? He’s not okay, and I’m the only one left to blame.” Voice breaking by the end, she broke eye contact again, pulling her face away from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“He asks me how you’re doing all the time Mads. Like, <em> all </em> the time. Athena was at the station for dinner a couple weeks ago, and was asking how you were, since she hadn’t talked to you in awhile. I mentioned that you’d been staying with me, and that you were trying to get out of your lease, and Chimney immediately told me he’d talked to a friend who worked at a real estate office who agreed to go over your lease to see if you could get out of without losing the security deposit. And now every shift he asks me how you’re doing. He cares, Maddie. I think you both just need some time, and then to try to get to know each other again as the people who survived a horrific thing. I don’t think this has to be the thing to tear the two of you apart Maddie. But you have to talk to him about it.” She looked at her lap, nodding slightly but otherwise not responding. Knowing he’d done all he could, and not even sure how much she’d remember in the morning, he got up to get her some water and give her the space to get ready for bed. He could only hope something he said stuck, because being with Chimney had made her happier than he could ever remember seeing her, and he wanted to see it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>